I'll Be Around Only If You Want Me To
by Trainwreck729
Summary: Sequel to 'Too Long In The Rain.' Oliver chose Quidditch out of anger and lost the one he loved. A chance encounter could mean a second chance, will they take it or ignore it. Can they ignore it?
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be Around Only If You Want Me To

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Once again you know the drill cause if I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing this…at least not on FF.N. Also title is a lyrics to Hoobastanks song 'Ready For You.'

Hermione trudged through the crowd trying not to be trampled as she made her way to her seat. She sat down and looked around for the person she was looking for.

"Hermione!" Sounded a voice coming out of the crowd.

The Hogwarts professor turned her head and smiled as her beau walked towards her, 

"Seamus!" She stood up and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek before they sat back down and he intertwined their hands. She looked over and smiled lightly thanking good timing as the two Quidditch teams came onto the field, first Puddlemere United and she clapped as hard as she could and stood up screaming as she watched her favorite player come out onto the field.

"Go Harry! Woo!" She smiled as the boy who lived looked at her and did a small flip. Her smile faded slightly as the gold ring on his left hand sparkled in the blinding sun. She sat down and squirmed lightly as Seamus wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

As the other team came out onto the field Hermione clapped and she watched the game cheering loudly. She looked onto the big screen and suddenly there was a lump in her throat when she saw her love '_former love Hermione, FORMER!_' Oliver Wood saving a goal and smiling broadly.

Once the snitch was caught by Hermione's favorite seeker, she stood up to leave but Seamus grabbed her wrist and stood up slowly and said, "Hermione, I have to ask to something."

Hermione looked around and saw people staring and said while blushing, "Seamus really, can this wait?"

Seamus shook his head and then went down on one knee and took out a velvet box and said, "Hermione, we've been dating for 2 years now, and I love you with all my heart and I want you to be the one I spend my life with and to be the mother of my children." He opened the box, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and looked around when she heard the words echo and saw that her proposal was being broadcast on the big screen, she looked back at Seamus feeling a bit dizzy and said, "I don't know what to say."

Seamus smiled nervously, "Say you'll marry me."

Hermione nodded knowing that was the right thing to say and said, "Seamus I-I..." Her eyes widened as 'another' Seamus arrived in the same position as the one proposing and she faintly heard, "Hermione?" Before she fell to the ground and turned over, seeing people crowding around her and asking her if she was okay and if she could hear them.

She rolled onto her other side just in time to see a man shrouded in darkness kneel next to her. She laid her head back onto the floor and felt the darkness accept her and she succumbed to it willingly.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Be Around Only If You Want Me To

Chapter 2

Hermione woke up to the sound of steady beeping and opened her eyes being blinded by the white light so she quickly shut her eyes again. She was glad she did because she heard someone walk in and sit by her bed then grab her hand. She was surprised by this action but stayed limp and kept her eyes closed still a bit dizzy.

"Hermione…this is harder then I thought it'd be, I thought since you're unconscious this would be easier to say." Came a male voice but she couldn't recognize it due to the grogginess. "You've got to wake up…y-you've got this guy who wants to marry you and have a family with you, and I know that even though he's stubborn you'll make a great husband and wife and mother and father. So you've got to wake up." Hermione, deciding it was time to see who this man was, opened her eyes and woke up to green eyes and a lightning bolt. **(AN: You all thought it'd be Oliver…FOOLED YA! Okay I'm done now.)**

Hermione smiled and said, "Hey."

Harry smiled and hugged her hard and she coughed and said, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"AIR!"

Harry quickly let to and stood up walking over to the door and yelled for a nurse of a doctor then walked back in and sat down and asked, "So how long have you been awake?"

Hermione faked hurt and said, "Harry! I just woke up to see you there!" He gave her a look and finally said, "Alright, I woke up just as you came in."

Harry leaned back and said, "So you heard what I said." It was more of a statement than anything else.

Hermione nodded and said, "Yes."

"What do you think?" He asked seeming a bit uncomfortable.

She shrugged and then said, "I don't know, but you were wrong about one thing."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed together, "What?"

"Seamus isn't stubborn, he's a push over in fact."

Harry nodded and said, "Oh right." But there was something that made Hermione think that…well maybe Seamus wasn't the one he was talking about, but she let go of that thought.

The patient in question sat up as the doctor came in and checked her vitals, her eyes, and then said, "Well Miss Granger, it seems as though you just had a dizzy spell, everything seems fine."

Hermione smiled and said, "So I can go home then?"

The doctor nodded and said, "You should be free by tonight, but until then I want you to get some sleep, alright?"

Hermione nodded and said, "Sir yes sir."

The doctor (the very cute doctor) smiled and squeezed her hand and said, "At ease." Then he walked out.

Harry raised his eyebrows and then looked at Hermione and said, "Well he was charming."

Hermione blushed and shrugged then said, "I guess."

Harry was about to say something else but he heard Seamus yell, "Hermione? You awake!" And come in with flowers.  
Once Harry turned back to look at Hermione he saw her with her eyes closed, obviously faking it, he stood up and ushered Seamus out into the hallway.

Seamus sighed and said, "I'm sorry, I heard she had woken up and…" He trailed off.

Harry nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, "Seamus I-"

"She doesn't want to marry me…does she?" Seamus asked deflated.

Harry looked up from the very exciting floor and shook his head silently. There was an awkward pause before Harry said, "Seamus, I'm so-"

Seamus didn't let him finish again as he said, "Don't Harry, please. Just…give her these, will ya?" He handed Harry the flowers.

Harry looked down at them and nodded while saying, "I will."

Seamus nodded absentmindedly and turned to walk away then turned back and said, "Oh and if she ever needs someone…I'll be here…I did love her."

Harry nodded once more, "I know Seamus."

Seamus took in a deep breath and patted Harry on the shoulder then walked down the hall and turned the corner.

Harry watched him disappear and sighed then walked back into Hermione's room and saw her sitting up looking at her hands. Harry walked over and sat down next to her and they just sat like that for a bit then Hermione said, "I feel like I should be sad." Harry looked up, "I feel like I should cry or be angry…but I'm not."

Harry leaned back in his chair and said, "I know 'Mione, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Be Around Only If You Want Me To

Chapter 3

As Seamus was walking towards the elevator he bumped into someone and turned around, "Sorry mate, I wasn't looking where I was going."

The man nodded and said, "It's alright, you seem upset…hey aren't you Hermione Granger's-"

"No, I'm nothing to Hermione Granger, she doesn't love me." Seamus said interrupting.

The man paused then said, "I'm really sorry mate."

Seamus nodded then said, "So who are you visiting?"

"Ah…an old friend." The man replied with a small smile.

Seamus patted him on the shoulder and said, "Good luck."

The man smiled and said, "Hey, whatever doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

Seamus sighed, "I'm going to be very strong after this." Then he walked into the elevator and looked at the man's retreating figure, the back of his Quidditch robes clearly spelling out 'WOOD.'

Hermione pulled on her black tank top and stood up looking around for her shoes. Harry walked in and sat on the edge of the bed and said, "So Hermione…" She looked up at him as he finished, "How are you feeling." Hermione rolled her eyes and continued looking. Harry paused again then said, "You said that you didn't feel like crying, or even sad at all, or mad but you thought you should…why?"  
Hermione sighed and said, "Because he was my almost fiancé, we dated for a while."

"Three months…"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah and I never loved him. But It's kind of freeing, actually, you know, not having to play the dating game. Was just a big waste of time for me anyway. I mean, I gave it my best shot, I did, but it just didn't work out for me." She looked under the bed and found her boot and sat down to put it on.  
Harry stood up, "Ok, that is completely ridiculous. You've been dating for three months.

Hermione grunted a bit putting on the black boot, "No, that's fate. It's my fate, and I accept it." She stood up, "Apparently, you only get one soul mate in a lifetime, so I guess Oliver was mine. And now I'm ready to devote my life to teaching the great wizards and witches of the future, thank you for coming down, I appreciate it but I should be getting home." She grabbed her purse and walked out of the room as the young Quidditch Keeper walked out of the shadows and leaned against the wall having heard every word from 'so' to 'home'.

Harry walked out of the room and saw Wood there and said, "What are you doing here?"

Oliver stood up straight, "I came to see Hermione."

Harry shook his head, "She doesn't need you, after you made your decision to choose Quidditch over her you left Hogwarts without so much as a good bye-"

"I thought I was doing the right thing, we wouldn't see each other and it would be easier on everyone!" Oliver said defending himself angrily.

"Did you ever stop to think about how it would be to Hermione? She loves you damnit!" Harry shook his head and said, "I'm going to go now before I say something I might regret even though I highly doubt that's possible, and I'm going after Hermione to try to convince her not to give up on love because of a wanker like you. Thank you for rushing over to help her at the Quidditch game but do yourself a favor and just…get out of my way." He said pushing passed Oliver and running to catch Hermione but he just missed her as the elevator doors closed in his face and Hermione stared at him grimly.


	4. Chapter 4

I'll Be Around Only If You Want Me To

Chapter 4

Hermione turned her head to face the clock as the steady beeping sound went off, yes it was summer but school was going to start up soon and she needed to get the hang of it. She groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes, she lifted her head once the smell of coffee drifted in from the kitchen to her nose. Her eyebrows ruffled together and she grabbed her wand walking silently into the kitchen. She heard clanging and turned the corner wand ready. Once she saw black messy hair she lowered her wand and put it down with a loud noise making the boy-(now man)-who-lived jump and blush seeing her.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and said, "What are you doing?"

Harry shrugged and gestured to the coffee pot and the mugs, "Just making coffee…"

Hermione sat at the table, "Well you're 'just making coffee' almost got you hexed. I smelled coffee and thought someone broke in-"

"You thought someone broke in to use your coffee maker?" Harry asked smiling slyly.

Hermione picked up a dish rag and threw it at him then thought, "Oh god, Harry what about Cho? You should get home, I mean I'm fine."

Harry held up a hand to stop her and sat down next to her, "Cho understands, besides she has little Sarah and Todd to take care of." Hermione smiled at the sound of her 'niece' and 'nephew' and then Harry said, "Are you positive you're okay 'Mione'?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I'm fine Harry, I won't fall apart like with…like before, I didn't love Seamus."

Harry sighed then said, "Alright, so what are you going to do today?"

Hermione shrugged, "Just hang out around here I guess."

"No you're not."

"Umm…yeah, yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"I'm not allowing you to stay here like some old woman."

Hermione leaned against the back of the chair and said, "For your information I am not an 'old woman' until I get a cat."

"Come to Quidditch practice with me!"

Hermione laughed then noticed Harry was serious and said, "You know I only come to the games to watch you Harry."

The man before her nodded, "I know and you can watch me at practice."

"Harry I don't-"

"Right let's go!" He grabbed her hand before she could argue any further and apparated them to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione rolled her eyes but decided not to argue for once and took her place in the stands trying to make herself comfortable as the hot sun beat down on her unprotected head.

She watched as Harry showed off for his best friend and Hermione smiled and laughed the entire way unaware that someone was keeping an eye on her. She watched as a mock-game was in progress and kept her eye out for the snitch even though she knew that Harry would see it way before she did but the sudden movement of a bludger caught her eye, especially since it was coming towards her!


	5. Chapter 5

I'll Be Around Only If You Want Me To

Chapter 5

She gasped and reacted as quickly as she could and ducked down the bludger going over her, but just barely. She saw it circle back around and her eyes widened realizing someone was cursing it but didn't have time to think about who since it was coming at a dangerous speed. She hopped onto her feet and ran down the bleachers but heard the whizzing sound and dropped down, it missing her once again. Unfortunately when she dropped down she tripped and went down the bleachers landing on her stomach.

She rolled on her back and looked around to see the Quidditch players dropping to the ground and start running towards her (they all knew her since she was Harry's best friend), well some to her some to try and wrangle the rouge bludger. She saw it circle back and grabbed the nearest person and hopping on their broom yelled, "Go!" The person nodded quickly and kicked off the ground soaring high. Hermione wrapped her arms around the man's waist and closed her eyes tightly.

She finally looked down and sighed with relief once she saw that a few people had gotten the bludger under control and finally looked to see who's broom she had gotten on. She instantly recognized the back of the head of the man she had loved '_loves…_" said a mind in the back of her head then she came to her senses and said strongly, "Take me down." Oliver looked back at her then nodded silently.

Once they were close enough Hermione jumped off the broom and ran over to Harry who hugged her friendly and they started walking away, that is until they heard clapping. Hermione turned around slowly hand instinctively going for her wand then she remembered she didn't have it…

She faced the bleachers as a familiar bleach blond stepped out of the shadows clapping with his Slytherin smirk plastered on his face. "Good show Mudblood, I didn't know you could run that fast." She stayed silent just glaring but boy if looks could kill… "Nothing to say Granger? That's a surprise, usually I can't get you to shut up." Hermione turned away to walk away and Draco continued following her…egging her on, "Oh come on Granger, I've been waiting all summer for this!"

Hermione walked over to Harry and said, "I've got to go." She kissed him on the cheek (FRIENDLY guys!) and continued walking…so did Malfoy.

"So you'll talk to him but not me eh?" Draco looked at Harry then at Wood and then stopped and said, "What you like him better? Are you 'with' (cough cough) him too?" Hermione stopped, " Or is it just Wood?" Hermione turned around and crossed her arms and Malfoy smirked, "Come on, from one teacher to another…are you screwing the Hero or the Keeper."  
Hermione laughed once then said, "Well from if it's from one teacher to another…"

Harry looked at Oliver and said, "This isn't going to end well, come on." He started walking towards Hermione with Oliver right behind him.

Draco shrugged, "Come on then."

Hermione shrugged then pounced on him and punched him once or twice before strong arms grabbed her waist dragging her backwards, she got a good kick in before she was thrown over a shoulder and carried away, she kicked and punched trying to get back to Malfoy who was being pulled up by Harry… 'wait…if Harry's over there then who…' she lifted her head to see whoever was carrying her and to her not-so-surprise, it was Oliver.

Oliver brought her into the locker rooms and sat her down on the bench holding her wrists and said, "Just calm down Hermione."

Hermione tried to pull her wrists back standing up and said, "No way, he's asking for it and I'm not going to let him get away with it again!"

Oliver held tight and said, "If you don't calm down I'll-"

"You'll what Oliver! You gave up the right to care about what I did the moment you left!" Hermione yelled and Oliver loosened his grip out of a bit of shock of what she said and she took the chance and pulled her wrists loose. She rubbed them and said, "I'm out of here."

Oliver stopped her by getting in her way and said, "Hermione please, can we talk?"

Hermione sighed angrily and looked away and said, "No, let me pass."

"I won't let you leave until we talk about it."

"About how you left without a goodbye? No let's talk about how you never visited or called or hell even called! For all I knew you were dead, the only reason I knew was from all the hype about you becoming Keeper for this team. No, no, no that's too tame how about we talk about why you chose Quidditch over me!" She said tears forming in her eyes.

Oliver shook his head, "Hermione that's not what I meant-"

Hermione crossed her arms, "Did you ever love me?"

Oliver was shocked and said, "You know I did."

She shook her head and said, "Because maybe I was wrong because a lot of women said that you couldn't love, that you were just in it for sex. Is that what happened? You wanted sex so you said 'I love you' to try to get me into bed. Or maybe you were just polite, or hell maybe it was just a reflection of my feelings and you thought 'what the hell, I'll tell her I love her.'"

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone!" He said defending himself, "And that's why I won't let you give up teaching for me."

Hermione wiped away some tears in her eyes not allowing them to drop, "Shouldn't that be _my_ choice?" Oliver stood silent and Hermione shook her head pushing past him and he winced knowing how hurt she was. She, meanwhile, walked out of the locker rooms and leaned against the door letting a tear roll down her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I would love to thank PaigeFan who has been my only reviewer for about 2 chapters, and I think I get that you all who enjoy my story think/know that I update if I get one review but I LIVE for feedback and I'm just not getting that, if there's not a lot of people reading my story then what's the point?

I'll Be Around Only If You Want Me To

Chapter 6

Harry plopped on the couch next to Hermione and she sighed and said, "Harry? You remember when I broke up with Oliver and you were always around? And then that one day I punched you? Well we're getting dangerously close to another one of those days."

Harry nodded but said, "Before I go you have to go out."

"Out?"

"On a date."

Hermione shrugged and said, "I could go out with the next guy who calls me."

"Then do it." He replied as the phone rang.  
Hermione nodded, "I will!" She picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Doctor Marvin, I'm calling just to check in to make sure that you're doing fine." Replied the man at the other end.

Hermione took in a deep breath and said, "I'm doing good, very good actually, but I was just wondering if you would like to go out to dinner or something with me?" There was a pause and Hermione closed her eyes then said, "You know what? Never mind, I actually have to go-"  
"No-no-no-no, I was just making sure I heard right, I would love to go out with you…how about tonight?"

Hermione smiled, "Yeah that's great, let me give you my address." She told him her address and then said, "So I'll see you around 8? Oh wait where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, see you tonight." He said and hung up.

Hermione hung up and turned around to face Harry and said, "I have a date for tonight."

Harry stood up, "With who?"

"Doctor Patrick Marvin." She replied smiling lightly.  
Harry smiled, "When?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, now I love you Harry, but get out of my apartment."  
Harry laughed and gave her a hug, "Alright, alright."  
Before Harry could say anything else Hermione said, "And I will be careful, promise."

Harry nodded and said, "Well then I will see you later."

Hermione waved as he apparated out of her apartment and she sighed and laid back on her couch. Soon she looked at her watch and realized what time it was, "6:00, crap!" She jumped up and went to get ready.

At 8:00 she was ready and opened the door, Patrick looked her up and down and whistled, Hermione was wearing black jean shorts and a black leather-ish tube top. Hermione smiled, "Right on time, so where are we going?"

Patrick smiled, "I said it was a surprise." He held out his arm for her to take and she did.

An hour later they were at a bar called Jake's sitting at the bar talking and occasionally laughing, until Draco Malfoy walked in that is. Hermione turned around and saw him walk in but turned back to Patrick, ignoring the bleach blond, but Malfoy didn't appreciate that very much so he walked up to the two and said, "**Patrick right? Well here's a little lifesaving advice for you. Stay away from Hermione. Otherwise, Oliver, he'll get a little upset."**  
Hermione sighed and turned to him, "**For your information, Oliver and I are nothing to each other except ex-coworkers."**

Patrick looked at the two and said, "You know what? I'm gonna leave you two to talk…"  
"No Patrick you don't have to-" Hermione said but was cut off when he walked away. She sighed angrily and said to Draco, "Get out of here." She got up and walked over to an empty table.  
Malfoy smirked and followed her and said, "Come on, you know that you love him. Too bad he doesn't love you anymore." He waited for her response but she just took a sip of beer so he continued, "Or maybe he never did. No wait I know, he did love you but he loves Quidditch more-" Hermione stood up and punched him across the face. Malfoy fell out of the chair and onto the floor and looked at Hermione who stared right back at him. 

Malfoy got up and gave Hermione an uppercut sending her to the floor. Patrick looked at the two and said," Come on, you two! Let it go, already –" Malfoy got on top of Hermione trying to get in another hit Hermione yelled at him," Get off!" Hermione kicked him off, sending him by the pool table. Hermione was now very close to the bar and grabbed a pitcher and threw it at Malfoy missing. The bartender yelled," Oh. Whoa, ok, that's it! That's it! Draco, knock –" Malfoy was taking cover by the pool table and yelled," What!" Hermione reached for a beer bottle and Coleman grabbed it and her arm and said," Hey, hey, hey! You made your point. Knock it off." Hermione grabbed the bottle and said," Put it on my tab." She broke the bottle and went after Malfoy who had grabbed a pool stick and said," Come on!"

Hermione got closer as the bartender yelled," Hey, Patrick! Come on, hey -- Patrick!" Hermione swung out at Malfoy with the bottle but Malfoy ducked and Hermione went into the pool table. Malfoy hit her in the back with the pool stick. Hermione straightened up and the two fought over the pool stick. The bartender and Patrick came over and the bartender said sarcastically," Man. Come on, man, this is all we need!." Hermione yelled at Malfoy still trying to get the pool stick," Get off!" Hermione finally gave up and kneed Malfoy twice in the stomach. Patrick finally came forward and grabbed Hermione, the bartender grabbing Malfoy and Patrick said," Hey, break it up! Come on, come on. Hey –" Hermione struggled trying to kick Malfoy and said to Patrick," Get off!" Then to Malfoy," We're not done!" Malfoy also struggled to get back to Hermione while still holding the pool stick, and said," You are going to pay big-time!" Patrick held onto Hermione and said," Relax."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I guess people started reviewing?

I'll Be Around Only If You Want Me To

Chapter 7

Hermione shrugged her jacket off when she walked in the door, Patrick right behind her, both buzzed. She turned around and said, "Patrick I'm-"

He held up a hand, "Don't say you're sorry, you want to know why?" Hermione shrugged and Patrick continued, "because this is the most interesting and exciting date I've ever been on."

Hermione smiled and said, "Sooo…?"

Patrick smiled, "Come here." He opened his arms and Hermione gave him a hug, he wrapped his arms around her and his hands started to travel. She closed her eyes trying to forget about Oliver when the door burst open and the Quidditch Keeper walked in. He saw Patrick and was just in time to see the traveling hands, he grabbed Oliver and pushed him against the wall.

"Oliver no!" Hermione ran up to him and tried to pull him back and yelled, "Please! Oliver!"

Oliver looked back at her then at Patrick and let him go, Patrick looked at Hermione and said, "This must be the ex-boyfriend."

Oliver looked at the doctor, "She's talked about me?"

Patrick shook his head, "No, those are the only ones who try and kill me." He looked at Hermione, "I'm gonna go, call me when we can be alone." He walked up to her and kissed her on her cheek, with Oliver glaring and then left.

Hermione crossed her arms as the door closed and glared at Oliver and asked, "What is wrong with you?"  
"Me? Do you know where his hands were?" Replied Oliver turning to her.

"If I don't he _is_ a doctor so I guess he could tell me couldn't he?" Said Hermione turning around and walking away.

"You think this is funny?" Asked Oliver following her.

"I think you are being a prat!" She shook her head trying to calm down, "I'm not discussing this with you while I'm drunk." She turned to walk into her room.  
Oliver stopped her, "I don't like this! I don't want it this way!" He yelled  
She rounded on him, angry now, "_You_ broke up with _me_! Not the other way around!"

"This wasn't how it was supposed to happen!"

"Oliver, is Quidditch still a sport?" She asked lowering her voice.  
Oliver rolled his eyes, "Of course it is."  
"Are you still playing for the Puddlemere United?"  
Oliver paused then said, "Yes."  
Hermione nodded, "Are you gonna continue playing?"  
He took a longer pause, "Yes."  
The young witch shrugged, "Then, honey, we are where we are! Accept it."  
"I can't." Oliver said shaking his head.  
Hermione sighed angrily, losing her temper, "Don't you understand that I can't talk to you because it hurts talking to you, really hurts! Standing here right now is killing me, okay? Don't you understand that!"

Oliver looked at her and into her eyes and said, "Fine." He turned and walked out the door with a bang.

Hermione nodded, "Fine." She walked into her room and got changed then she laid in her bed and opened a book and tried reading but she soon closed it and laid her head on her pillow and let the tears flow. She covered her mouth trying not to make a sound.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Random fact of the day – Band Camp TORTURE  
Disclaimer: I guess I 'own' Dr. Patrick Marvin now…COOL.

I'll Be Around Only If You Want Me To  
Chapter 8

The next day Hermione changed into jean shorts and a dark red tank top, then she grabbed a book and walked out, shutting the door behind her. She walked (she lives in a muggle town penthouse…thing) out to the park and sat on a bench opening her book. She tried to read but she kept getting distracted by a couple who were…taking advantage of being young (KISSING, mind out of the gutter!). She glanced out of the corner of her eye and deduced that the woman was about her age and the male was a few years older, she also deduced…that they reminded her of when she was with Oliver. She remembered them together for a few more moments, very quick moments, before she shook her head and stood up walking away. At that moment the couple turned their heads and the male who had light brown hair and brown eyes sighed and looked at the woman and said, "Well that was a bust."  
The woman with blonde hair and green eyes shook her head, "No, she was thinking of him."

"How do you know?"

"The shaking of the head and the getting up once she saw us…well…"

The man smirked, "Snogging."

The woman blushed and said, "Harry!"

The man (Harry) shook his head and said, "Not right now I'm not."

The woman stood up and took his hand and said, "Come on, let's go tell Ron."  
Harry sighed and said, "You're no fun Cho."

Cho took his hand and they went behind a tree then came out in their original forms and Cho said, "Why was she up this early anyway? It's only 6:30 in the morning!"

"That's Hermione for you." Harry replied as they walked off.

**Rewind time back to 5:00**

Oliver was sitting in his loft on his couch looking relaxed…until he looked at the clock which was, oh every 30 seconds. He looked one more time then got up and sighed angrily and threw the magazine he was 'reading' across the room then ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't stop thinking about her, about her hair, her smell, her voice, even when it was either being used to scream at him or…scream at him, he still missed it and loved hearing it. He thought back on all their times and- 'no, I can't do that, we're done.' you miss her said the little voice in his head. 'But she was right, I broke up with her, I have to live with that' she's always right isn't she? She's so perfect 'yeah…NO!' stop lying to yourself 'but I should-' go to her 'no I should-' for the love of god GO TO HER! 'but Quidditch' stop being a jerk, you can still see her 'what if she finds someone else' deal with it then, love each other while you have time. Oliver thought for a second and then thought 'should I be worried about voices in my head?' GO. Oliver smiled then stood up and looked at the clock 6:24, he didn't take in the fact that it was early, he knew she'd be awake, he decided that just in case he was wrong (he's been wrong a lot lately…) he would knock, so grabbing his keys he ran out to get Hermione.

**  
6:00, Hermione's Penthouse**

Oliver was the first the reach the penthouse and he knocked on the door then waited, getting no answer he knocked again, still no answer he said, "Hermione, it's me." No answer and he sighed, "I just got that even if you were coming to answer the door I just blew it with who I am." Unknown to him, Hermione came up the hallway but seeing him she backed up and hid, leaning against the wall, unseen. Oliver continued, "I just…I have to tell you something, it's really important and I just think it'd be better face to face" Nothing. "Hermione, please just-"

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Came Hermione's voice and Oliver jumped turning around.

He did a double take from the door to Hermione and then said, "You weren't in your penthouse?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I went out."

"Where?"

Hermione sighed and walked up to her door and started unlocking it as she said, "Do we have to do this again, you don't get to care about what I do anymore."

Oliver took in a deep breath and then said, "Hermione, I need to talk to you."

Hermione turned around knowing he really did and said, "What would that be?" Oliver took in another breath and looked at her, trying to calm down.

TBC


	9. Authors Note

Continue on, this was an old Authors note )


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Another one of these, yes I know "JUST WRITE WOMAN!" alright, alright, I just wanted to thank the people who were thinking about me and as I said in "My Vietnam" (my other story) I'll be damned if I let my personal problems stand in the way of something that makes me happy, so ENJOY! (I know I did).

I'll Be Around Only If You Want Me To

Chapter 9

Hermione turned around knowing he really did and said, "About what?" Oliver took in another breath and looked at her, trying to calm down.

Oliver paused and Hermione rolled her eyes and unlocked her door about to go in until Oliver grabbed her arm and said, "Wait! Hermione." Hermione turned around and faced him and sighed until Oliver said, "** It doesn't have to be this way." Hermione was silent so he went on, "I can still see you on off-season and between games-"**

**Hermione finally cut in, "You made me trust that I had finally found someone I could trust. You had made me think that I could be happy, and then you snatched it away. There is nothing left."**

**Oliver shook his head, "We're left. There's us. As long as love each other, we can get through anything."**

**Hermione laughed bitterly, "See, that's the funny part, Oliver. I don't love you. I never did. You were the guy who was going to pay the bills."**

**Oliver shook his head knowing she was lying…which she was, "I don't believe that."**

**Hermione never looked him eyes, "Then you're even a bigger sucker than I thought."**

**Oliver grabbed her shoulders making her look at him, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me."**

**Hermione looked at him then pushed him off and ran into her penthouse and locking the doors, Oliver shook his head and tried to apparate in but Hermione, being the brilliant, stubborn witch she is, cast a spell. Oliver sighed and knocked on the door, "Hermione? Look, Hermione, if you don't want to talk to me -- all right, i'll wait for your call." He paused for a second then said, "Hermione, i'm not giving up." He looked like he wanted to say more but just turned and walked away angry that it hadn't gone the way he wanted it to. Little did he know, Hermione was at the door.**

**She threw it open to find him not there, she nodded to herself and went back into her room, Oliver meanwhile went back to her door and was about to knock again but instead walked into the elevator and went down.**

**Later that night, around 8:00 Hermione apparated to Ron's house, they were having a get together, just the Golden Trio, like old times, or so Hermione thought.**

**Meanwhile, Oliver was putting on some cologne when he got a call, "Oliver Wood here."**

**"Ron and I have a plan, come to his house at 8:10, don't be late." Click **

**Oliver looked down at the phone then smiled and went to cancel his plans.**

**Hermione arrived and was greeted with a hug from both boys…er…men she laughed and said, "Hey!"**

**They directed her to the living room, Hermione noting the doors but brushing it off as a coincidence as Harry said, "Hey, so how've you been?"**

**Hermione shrugged smiling, "No bludgers have attacked me lately so I'm good."**

**"WHAT?" Shouted Hermione's faux-brother Ron.**

**Hermione laughed and said, "I was at Harry's Quidditch practice one day and this bludger went rouge and just started chasing me but I got away, I hopped on someone's broom and just went off!"**

**"A broom! But you're afraid of hights!" Exclaimed Ron.**

**Hermione nodded, "But I'm more afraid of being killed by a bludger." Ron laughed and patted her on the back. Suddenly Oliver popped in and Hermione jumped up, "You!"**

**Oliver looked from Harry to Ron and the two nodded then walked out and closed the doors, locking them by magic and Ron yelled through them, "You two have fun now!"**

**Hermione ran over to the doors and started banging on them, "Ronald Weasley you open these doors right this instant!" She continued banging until Oliver grabbed her arms and pulled her away then plopped her on a chair, she sighed angrily and leaned back against the chair silently.**

**Oliver sat across from her and just looked at her, Hermione avoided his gaze until he said, " 'Mione-"**

**Hermione glared at him and snapped, "Don't call me that."**

**Oliver shrugged, "What if I don't."**

**She looked at him and said, "Just don't"**

**" 'Mione."**

**"I said don't!" Her voice came out strained.**

**" 'Mi-one"**

**Hermione stood up and slapped him across the face, "Don't!"**

**Oliver smiled a bit and repeated, " 'Mione."**

**Hermione went to slap him again but he intercepted it and grabbed her wrist pulling her down on top of him and she shook her head, "Please don't"**

**" 'Mio-" He never got finished because he was stopped by Hermione's lips crushing his.**

**AN: That's all for now, I'll try to keep updating even though school starts on Wed. (ughh).**


	11. Chapter 10

AN: So here I go, I decided it was time to update, anyone else notice the recent updating that everyone's been doing? I did.

I'll Be Around Only If You Want Me To

Chapter 11

Months passed for the happy couple. Months of bliss spent together doing everything and anything. Whether they were going out to the muggle fair or to the quidditch games as spectators, from spending a night on the town or vegging out in Hermione's penthouse they just enjoyed being with each other. But sooner or later all good things come to and end. Hogwarts started up once again but Quidditch hadn't so Oliver followed Hermione to her work and they spent as much time as they could together. As Quidditch was starting up the two laid in bed with Oliver's arm wrapped tightly around Hermione's small but strong frame trying to ignore the fact that they would soon have to part ways again.

Hermione looked up at him and said, "You know what we need to talk about."

"I don't want to." Replied Oliver not looking down at her.

"Oliver-"

"No, Hermione I don't want to think of losing you again. I can't imagine my life without you."

Hermione sat up as she replied, "I can't either."

"Then I guess it's settled." Oliver said.

Hermione nodded, "I guess so."

All of a sudden they both burst out, "Will you marry me?" A pause then, "What!?"

They stared at each other for a few more moments before Hermione got up and ran a hand through her hair and said, "Oliver, I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone."

Oliver followed her trend and also got up and replied, "I feel the same, so..."

Hermione shrugged, "So..."

Oliver chuckled, "I never thought I'd have someone ask me to marry them."

The brunette blushed, "Well-"

"Was it just spur of the moment or..."

She shrugged, "More spur of the moment than anything else."

Oliver nodded, "You did it well." Hermione muttered a 'thanks' but Oliver continued while going over to his pants (which were across the room AN: he has boxers on, calm down ladies), "But you know how I hate being beaten." He dug his hand into the pocket and fished out a small navy blue velvet box and turned around and went down on one knee, "Hermione...I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone and you make me want to be the man that you could love."

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears, "You are."

Oliver smiled, "Then will you marry me?"

Hermione nodded, her tears coming through, "Yes you idiot."

Oliver grinned like a mad man and opened the box revealing a stunning ring (AN: Imagine your perfect ring) and Hermione's hands went up to her face from it as Oliver slid it on her finger, "Do you like it?"

Hermione stared at it then back at Oliver, "More than anything."

Oliver moved into her and kissed her softly, brushing her tears away with his thumb gently, "More than me?"

The young witch shook her head, "No way." Oliver kissed her gently again and after he pulled away Hermione said, "You just proposed to me in your boxers."

Oliver laughed, "Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

Hermione grinned, "This." She pulled his head into her lips and starting walking backwards, making Oliver walk towards her, their lips still locked as she fell into the bed and then, they consummated their love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione turned onto her side the next morning and slowly opened her eyes realizing that she had awoken before her lover. She stared at him taking in all his features remembering the first time she realized she loved him. She sighed softly and closed her eyes, soon falling back into slumber.

Soon after Hermione's other half woke up and looked at his soon-to-be-wife. He smiled at her morning hair, at it's bushyness reminding him of their school days when all that mattered was Quidditch. He laughed silently to himself knowing now that some things were more important than quidditch, namely, Hermione. He planted a small kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes again following his partners example and going back to sleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Little did the couple know that a dark plot was brewing in regards to their happiness, sanity and lives that would soon be unleashed.

About a week later Oliver was packed and ready to leave, well not ready but he did have everything packed. He slowly put on his jacket and turned to face Hermione who was trying not to cry. He opened his arms silently for her and she walked into them allowing herself to be enveloped by the strong man. He placed his head on top of hers and said, "This-"

"Sucks." She finished, Oliver opened his mouth to say something but Hermione didn't allow him, "This sucks, this sucks, this su- She stopped on account of Oliver's lips on hers and once he pulled away she said, "What was that for?"

He grinned slightly, "To get you to shut up."

Hermione's shoulder's slumped as she said, "Are you all ready to leave?"

Oliver put a hand on her shoulder, "I know this is hard, but we can do it."

She shook her head, "I don't think I'm strong enough."

"Of course you are, you helped defeat Voldemort, you've beaten Draco down dozens of times-"

"I know I can do all that but, Oliver, you keep me sane."

"Not very well it seems." He added trying to keep the peace.

Hermione let out a small laugh and turned away trying to control herself, "You make me laugh when I want to cry. I'm going to miss you so much. And Christmas is in...two days."

Oliver walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waste, "I'll come visit whenever I can, we'll talk all the time...and I'll do whatever I can for Christmas, I know it's not the same but...I love you so much, you've got to-"

"I know that, I'm just being silly."

Oliver kissed her cheek, "Whenever you miss me just look at the stars and know I'm looking at them too, the same stars."

Hermione turned to face him, "I'll look at them every night."

Oliver nodded and picked up her hand, "And just look at this too, a symbol of our love." Hermione nodded tears welling up as he gently kissed her ring and gave her a strong hug.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Oliver."

"Hermione-"

Hermione laughed gently, "Just shut up and kiss me."

He smiled, "Gladly." He moved in to kiss her when a sharp knock on the door sounded. Oliver sighed, "Come on in."

Hermione grabbed Oliver's hand tightly when she saw the person who entered. Oliver stepped in front of his love as the person said, "Hello Oliver, and Hermy-own-y."

AN: That's all for now folks. AND THE PLOT THICKENS...actually a NEW PLOT is forming and I have it all up here taps head as idea falls out CRAP!! starts chasing idea

Merry Christmas everyone (Politicians: That doesn't refer to everyone's religious beliefs SUCKAA!)

Sigh Okay

Merry Christmas

Happy Hanukka

Radical Roshashana

And Killer Kwanza!

THERE I am now politically correct! YAY!


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Whoot, an update. I understand if this doesn't get many hits since it has been a long while since I last updated and for that I'm sorry. Things happen and priorities needed to be put first (I hate it too, don't worry). But here is the next installment, this is right where we left off then I'm gonna skip a few months just because I feel the need.

I'll Be Around Only If You Want Me To

Chapter 11

Hermione grabbed Oliver's hand tightly when she saw the person who entered. Oliver stepped in front of his love as the person said, "Hello Oliver, and Hermy-own-y."

Oliver stepped in front of Hermione, "What are you doing here Krum?"

Viktor held up his hands in surrender, "I am here at the request of Dumbledore, he asked me to see Mr. Vood out."

Hermione looked from Krum to Oliver and could tell he was getting angry from the stony look in his eyes and spoke up, "Why are you at Hogwarts?"

Krum tore his eyes from Oliver and smiled lightly at Hermione, making her squirm slightly and explained, "Vell there was an open position of flying teacher and I took it Hermy-own-y."

"Her name is Hermione." Replied Oliver harshly.

Hermione looked up at him, "Oliver-"

"What?" He asked harshly before his eyes softened looking at her.

The young witch pulled her hand away from Oliver's and turned to Krum, "Thank you but we won't be needing your services."

"Her-"

"I said, no thank you." Hermione defended herself before he could speak up.

Nodding Krum left without a word. Oliver turned to Hermione and said, "I'm sorry."

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"You know how he gets to me! He almost killed you last year, or did you forget that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He did not try and kill me, it was a simple stunning spell, and if _you_ remember, I pushed you out of the way of that spell!"

Oliver ran a hand through his hair and said, "Maybe I shouldn't go-"

"What?!"

"Well with Viktor here and with him and you, well you have a past and everything…"

Hermione walked closer to Oliver and put her hands on both sides of his head and pulled him into a kiss then when they pulled apart for air she said, "Oliver…I love you, a lot, like a lot a lot." She chuckled lightly, "so trust me…I have no romantic interests in Viktor, he's scum. I'm not even interested in talking to the bastard…do you believe me?"

Oliver smiled brilliantly, "Course…I just…I'm worried, he has a bad temper."

"I can handle it."

Oliver kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "I know."

Hermione looked at the door then said, "I guess you have to leave now huh?"

Oliver sighed and nodded, "I guess so."

Hermione grabbed his suitcase and walked over to him with tears brimming her eyes and laughed lightly, "I'm being such a girl."

Oliver smiled and gave her a soft kiss then pulled away and said, "Yeah you are."

Hermione laughed and hit his chest then said, "Well come on then."

Once outside Hermione handed him his suitcase and kissed him again before he said,

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm at Hogwarts, probably one of the safest places in the world, as a teacher of Transfiguration, and if all else fails, I'll just throw my engagement ring at him it's big enough to kill him if I hit him in the right spot." She smiled looking down at her finger.

Oliver smiled widely and kissed her again, "I'm going to miss you."

"Good, cause otherwise I would feel sappy for missing you as much as I'm going to…promise to write?"

He hugged her tightly, "I promise." He gave her one more kiss then got on his broom and looked back at her one more time, smiled, then took off.

Hermione looked up at the man she was going to marry as he did a back flip and she laughed then called out, "Show off!"

He turned around to face her and called, "I love you!"

She smiled and yelled back, "I love you too!" He smiled again then sped off. Hermione laughed to herself and then turned around, walking back into the castle. She went into her classroom and ran a hand over some of the desks before sitting down at her desk and taking out essays to grade and with a smile, took out a pen to grade them with.

&&&&

The next morning Hermione woke up early and walked to her window and looked out her window serenely. She sighed and said, "God I wish I had some coffee."

She turned around as Fidelis called to her, "You have a visitor, Hermione."

Hermione nodded, fixing her robes before saying, "Tell him I'll be out in a minute." She grabbed her briefcase then walked out and sighed, "Krum."

He replied sadly, his accent thick, "Iz zis vhat ve have been reduced to? Last namez?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, now what do you want?"

He held out a cup of coffee, "Zis is for you."

She looked at it then took it and looked down at it, "Thank you." He briefly smiled at her before she threw the cup against the wall as if it was nothing, "But I don't want anything that you've ever touched."

Viktor sighed, "Her-" He saw her face then said slowly, "Hermione…can't ve just try to…be friends?"

Hermione thought, "No way in hell."

"Vhy not?"

"Because you dumped me when I needed someone the most in my life, then you came back last year and expected me to just be waiting around for you! And when you found out I liked Oliver, you went insane and sent a curse at us from behind…we can't be friends because you disgust me and make me want to vomit. Is that a good enough reason?"

"Oliver…he iz the one zat did zis. Vithout him-" Krum began but got cut off.

"Without him I would be dead. Pansy and Draco would have killed me last year. Even if they hadn't I would be dead on the inside, he makes me happy and makes me forget everything bad that has ever happened to me. When I'm with him I'm a kid again. You never made me feel that way!"

"Zat is not true, " He argued back angrily.

Hermione sighed angrily, "How can you say that!"

"Because I vas going to ask you to marry me!"

"Too late!" She held up her left hand, "We're enganged!"

Viktor's eyes softened, "Oh…I…I feel like a fool."

Hermione nodded, "You should…now stay the hell away from me." She gave him one last glare then left the corridor leaving Viktor to just stare after her.


	13. Chapter 12

I'll Be Around Only If You Want Me To

Chapter 12

A few months later, Quidditch ended and school was almost out. Oliver smiled to himself as he rode swiftly over the trees to get to Hogwarts. He finally was going to get to see his beloved, his fiancée, his Hermione. He jumped off and had just placed his bag on the ground when a whirlwind of brown hair and black robe came running out to him and collided with him.

Hermione giggled and said, "I missed you."

Oliver smiled while looking at their positions then replied, "I can tell."

The professor sat up, now straddling Oliver, "Did you miss me?"

Smirking he grabbed hold of her waist and flipped her over, straddling her and shrugged, "A bit."

She smiled and reached up to kiss him but he pulled back, "Hey!"

Oliver got off of her and helped her up and looked behind her, "Hello Snape."

Hermione turned around and sighed inaudibly, "Good afternoon Severus."

Snape took a step forward and instinctly Hermione's hand twitched towards her wand. Snape held up a hand, "No need for that, Ms. Granger, or should I say Mrs. Wood?"

Oliver looked down at her, "You told him?"

Hermione glanced at Oliver than back at Snape, "It's Ms. Granger for now, and how did you find out about it?"

Snape gestured to her hand, "It's hard to miss that rock on your hand."

Hermione looked down at it and smiled lightly at the memory then looked back at Snape, "What do you want?"

The elder professor folded his arms, "I'm here to warn you, please take your personal antics inside your room, the entire student body of Hogwarts does not need nor wish to see you two…snogging." With that he turned around and stalked back into the castle.

Hermione looked up at Oliver, whose eyebrows were knitted together in thought, "What is it?" She asked, concerned.

Oliver paused then looked at her, "I didn't know Snape even knew the word 'snogging'."

They looked at each other seriously then burst into laughter, Oliver grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Finally they broke apart and Hermione hit him lightly, "Took you long enough."

Oliver grinned, "I'll make up for it." With that he carried her bridal style and ran through the doors and the halls, smirking as he heard catcalls and laughter from both student, ghosts and professors alike.

Hermione laughed as he set her down on the bed and said, "You do have to make an entrance, don't you?"

"Only to show you off, love." He leaned down and kissed her gently as she wrapped her arms around him and they leaned back on the bed…

A FEW HOURS LATER

Hermione and Oliver were laying next to each other when Oliver questioned, "When should we get married?"

Hermione looked up at him and shrugged lightly, "I don't know…when are you free?"

Oliver smiled and met her eyes, "I think it should be soon."

With her eyes twinkling she teased, "Why, are you pregnant?"

He laughed then said, "I just really liked the sound of Mrs. Wood today, even if it was Snape."

Hermione placed a hand on his cheek, "I agree, it had a good sound to it. Hermione Wood." She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I know I'm going to forget for about a year, maybe two."

"Well, we could try the 'modern' thing. How do you like the sound of Oliver Granger?"

This only made Hermione laugh harder and she replied, "I don't think you could pull it off."

Oliver nodded, grinning, "Neither do I."

Hermione thought, "What are you doing in August?"

Oliver shrugged, "I don't know, probably nothing, why?"

Hermione smirked, "Because we're getting married."

Oliver looked surprised, "Really?" Hermione nodded and Oliver jumped up, grabbed his boxers and turned back to her, "This is fantastic!" He went back over to her and kissed her then broke away, leaving Hermione grinning and said, "Wait. We have so much to do!"

Hermione smiled and replied, "Aren't the girls supposed to freak out about the wedding?"

Oliver took in a deep breath and then climbed back into bed with her, "I suppose…" she snuggled closer to him and he put his head on hers, "So…August huh?"

Hermione intertwined their hands, "Yeah, August." He lifted his head and they kissed slowly, and she wrapped an arm around his neck when…there was a knock on the door. Hermione sighed and said, "Tell them to go away Fidelis." When there was no response she sat up, "Fidelis?" She looked at Oliver, "I wonder where he is…no matter."

She sighed and picked up her nightgown when Oliver grabbed her arm, "Where are you going?"

She laughed lightly, "To answer the door, it could be important."

Oliver sighed, "Fine, leave me here in this cold bed all alone."

Hermione kissed him again, then pulled away, "I'll be right back."

"You tease."

She smiled then walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Oliver sat up and watched her through the door as she opened it and saw her frown. He swung his legs over the side of the bed when suddenly he saw the person's wand face Hermione, she tried to run but the person was too fast and grabbed her, then she uttered a loud scream, "OLIVER!" Suddenly a red beam shot out, hitting her at point blank.

Oliver was up as soon as Hermione had tried to run and managed to hit the person in the face causing the cloaked person to drop their wand, Oliver lunged at it as did the mysterious attacker. The other person reached it first and pointed it at Oliver and hissed out, "Stupefy."


	14. Chapter 13

I'll Be Around Only If You Want Me To

Chapter 13

AN: I wanted to get this up on Friday The 13th…oh well, ENJOY! And thank you so much for all the reviews, I wasn't sure about this story because of how I left off the prequel, I'm not sure if people read this or didn't want to because of the depressing end. I didn't want to end it there, I just wanted to start over, I wanted Hermione and Oliver to have a new beginning.

Oliver was vaguely aware that he was being shaken awake, all he could think about was her. "Hermione." He murmured before standing up as fast as he could.

"Hermy-own? What about her?" The Bulgarian questioned.

Oliver looked over at him, and only one thing registered in his mind, "_You_."

"Me?" Viktor looked shocked but didn't get to question any longer because of the hand encircled around his neck.

"_WHERE IS SHE!_" Oliver boomed out while Viktor tried to catch a breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Like _hell_ you don't!"

"I would never hurt Hermy-own! I love her!"

Oliver glared into his eyes and let go, "Love her?" He smirked grimly and sneered, "You know nothing of love. Would you do anything for her? Would you die for her?!"

"Yes."

Giving Viktor one last loathing look, Oliver turned away and called back, "You'd better hope it doesn't come to that." He muttered a spell and walked out of the dormitory fully clothed, but still missing something. He stormed into Dumbledore's office, the door hitting the wall with a loud _CRACK_.

"Mr. Wood, please sit down." Dumbledore remarked calmly.

"Hermione was just kidnapped." Oliver replied rudely.

"I know."

"Someone kno-," Oliver paused, "You what?"

Dumbledore gestured to the chair, "Please, sit down." Dumbstruck Oliver sat down, his jaw practically hitting the floor. "I was aware of Ms. Granger's kidnapping a few moments after you were stunned. I sent Mr. Krum to awaken you and sent word to the teachers to keep an eye out for them. What we can do now is just to sit tight, and wait."

Oliver was quiet for a moment then replied calmly, but with a jeering edge to it, "Wait…_wait_. We should just _wait_ and _hope_ that Hermione isn't unconscious or dead?"

"I highly doubt the kidnapper would go through the trouble of taking her, and knocking you out only to kill her. If he or she wanted you dead, you would be."

"As you are aware, Hermione and I have gone through a lot to get to where we are. Most of, if not all of, the problems were my fault. I refuse to be the reason that she is tortured."

Dumbledore adjusted his half-moon glasses, "Ms. Granger will be alright."

Oliver jumped up from his seat, overturning his chair in the process, "How do you know! She could be tied to a dungeon wall and in the middle of being beaten right now and you expect me to wait and do _nothing_?!"

Dumbledore also stood up, albeit more gracefully and with less commotion, "As you well know, Hermione Granger is the smartest witch to come to Hogwarts since it's beginning, she is capable of handing herself."

"She doesn't have her wand."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Don't forget that she can perform wandless magic. She is not a damsel in distress. Now, return to your room and get a good night's sleep. You'll be needing it."

Oliver was going to argue but, sensing that he would lose, he turned and walked to the door then replied to Dumbledore, "If she dies…I hold you responsible." With that he walked out of the headmaster's office. Dumbledore sighed and walked over to his pensive, putting his wand to his head and pulling a silvery strip out and placing it into the mystical pool.

"Shut up!"

"OLIVER! SOMEONE!"

"You know as well as I that I would not be stupid enough as to not place a silencing charm around us."

"Why are you doing this!"

"You're getting too close, I cannot have that."

"It's not your decision to make!"

"It is now."

"You're pathetic."

"You think that bother's me? I've heard it many times before, many times from you."

"I hate you."

"_Stupefy_."

AN: And that's the end of this chapter. So, here's a hint :: while I love to write (when I have a chance) reviews make me update faster and make them longer. Thank you to all who review and enjoy this story, your reviews enspire me. And I kind of got the idea of Hermione being kidnapped from BandCrayz, so thanks for the idea!


End file.
